rowserlot_studio_worksfandomcom-20200213-history
Rowserlot's House of Rowser
The RowserlotStudios1993's version of House of Mouse which has The Merpup Team starred on the greatest show ever told. Which also featured Disney and Non-Disney characters added in it. The Characters: Main Characters * Rowser (RowserlotStudios1993's OC) * Isaac (Isaacthemerpupdrawer's OC) * Jake (ToaGipsy1226's OC) * Jarred and Lewis (dialga2018's OCs) * Scorcher (ConnorNeedham's OC) * Doug (XxSkysoraxX's OC) * Aid and Junior (AttackPac's OCs) * Jamison (Jamison1209's OC) * Peri Longfox (Perithefox10's OC) * Hayden (YugiFan207's OC) * Daffa and Ryan (BnJ-Production's OCs) * Marina (Rowser's Girlfriend) * Dolly (101 Dalmatians Street) * Dylan (101 Dalmatian Street) * Skye (PAW Patrol) * Chase (PAW Patrol) * Rubble (PAW Patrol) * Rocky (PAW Patrol) * Zuma (PAW Patrol) * Marshall (PAW Patrol) * Everest (PAW Patrol) * Tracker (PAW Patrol) * Andy (Carriejokerbates's OC) Supporting Characters * Annabelle (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Gin (Ginga Densetsu Weed) * Weed (Ginga Densetsu Weed) * Sakura (Ginga Densetsu Weed) * Joe and Yukimura (Ginga Densetsu Weed) * Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Itchy Itchiford (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Bess (All Dogs Go to Heaven: the series) * Lena (Jamison1209's OC) * Leon (Wolf-Prince-Leon's OC) * Tommy (Wolf-Prince-Leon's OC) * Cubby (Wolf-Prince-Leon's OC) * Izzy (Skase24-Evershall39's OC) * Simone (RowserlotStudios1993's OC) * Pongo and Perdita (101 Dalmatians) * Lucky, Patch, Cadpig, Rolly, and Penny (101 Dalmatians) * Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven: the series) * Sniper (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Belleron (Wolf-Prince-Leon's OC) * Empusa, Addane and Morfran (Sniperdonna fankids) * Vlad Vladikoff (Horton Hears the Who!) * Ryder (PAW Patrol) * Ed (Ed, Edd, N' Eddy) * Edd/Double D (Ed, Edd, N' Eddy) * Eddy (Ed, Edd, N' Eddy) * Blossom Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Bubbles Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Buttercup Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) Recurring Characters * Cibo (ToaGipsy1226's OC) * John (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Smith (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Cross (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Ben (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Akame (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Jimmy (Ed, Edd, N' Eddy) * Sarah (Ed, Edd, N' Eddy) * Wilson (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Godzilla * Anguirus * Mothra * Rodan * Varan * Baragon * Gigan * Megalon * King Ghidorah * Godzilla Jr * Titanosaurus * Moss (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Jaguar (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Hyena (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Hakuro (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Great (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * GB (Ginga Densetsu Weed) * Mel (Ginga Densetsu Weed) * Hougen (Ginga Densetsu Weed) Other Characters * Riki (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) * Fuji (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin) List of Episodes: Season 1 * Rowser is in the House * Great Fun-time Party Ever * Day of the Rollercoaster * Field Trip for Isaac and Annabelle * Rowdy Ruff Timing * A Werewolf on the Run * Tick, Tack, Toll! * Rowser's Backyard Beach * A Girl's Night Out * Bad News, Bulldog * Chili Cook-About * School Roommates * Getting Along with the Sunshine * Out of Luck * The Cloudy Chance of Kibbles * The Curse of Pandora's Box Season 2 * Robots in Disguise * Godzilla Vs Mech Beetle of Doom * Getting on Stage to Sing * The Pie Festival * It's A Primeval World * The Night of the Ninja Dogs * The Thunder from Big Thunder Mountain * Colossal Clash of the Titans in Tokyo * Honey I Shrunk Jarred and Lewis * 20,000 Merdogs Under the Sea * Afro Craziness * The King of the Ruins * The Partnership between Rowser and Spyro * The Tour of the Grand Canyon * Wild Safari Mania * Rowser gets Ponyfied * Isaac and Rowser in Thorn Valley * Warped to the Future * Rowser and the Minotaur * Festival in Shanghai Season 3 * All Slimed Up * The Nocturnal Night Out Season 4 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 * Season 10 *